


Cookie Cut Out

by PineF0r3sts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious/depressed self insert, Gaster and Chara and Asriel are there but their situations is weird, Im like super anxious about my writings so it might be deleted in the future, Multi, magical phones in a magical world, platonic relationships between the skele bros and self insert, will probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineF0r3sts/pseuds/PineF0r3sts
Summary: (This is a rewrite of my first work, and this is my first big project after that)Ronan Silva is an average teen. One day while walking home from their school they trip on something odd, and they find themself in the world post Undertale. Monsters are free and have the same rights as humans. They end up in a park where they have their first awkward encounter with monsters. They have to gain Sans's trust for them to find a way home while trying to adapt to their new life.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Kudos: 1





	Cookie Cut Out

I've never been the best person, actually, you can say during the past couple of years I was sorta a jerk when I was in a bad mood. I'm only 16, it's what teens are supposed to do anyway. I try to not be a jerk, but I can't catch myself all the time though I do try. What I do know about myself is that I'm extremely intrapersonal. The thing I know best is myself. I know how I work (mostly) and help myself outta my depressive and anxious swings. It's hard but I'm trying to get better. To not be apathetic, to see the good in the world I should stay for, and to be brave enough to move in my life are some of the things I want to work on, so I can be happy or feel something akin to it. I've relied on mostly myself for pulling myself outta bad mental states, but as at this moment, all of my hard work and usual strength just got thrown out the window. I'm anxious and scared outta my skin. I'm shaking a bit, and everything seems very unreal while I'm sitting down on the phone with my mom. How can a simple thought lead to this?

How does it work anyway? I'm sitting on a bench in a beautiful park on a cloudy, cool day. Regular people are doing what people do in parks. They're playing, barbequing, exercising, and spending quality time with their family. It's completely normal if you take out the scene of a small child in a blue and magenta striped sweater playing fetch with a dog in armor that stands at least at ten feet. Yup, completely normal. I'm totally not freaking out. I'm pretty darn sure that's Frisk and greater dog from Undertale, yet, I'm on this fabulous bench on the phone with my mom like any normal person would do.

"What do you mean you're in Undertale, Ronan?!" she questions rather loudly in disbelief.

I flinch away from the phone from the sudden loudness of her voice.

"You heard what I said! I was walking home, then I tripped on something. I fell down, and suddenly I was on this black void thingy. I was there for like only a second before I was just on the floor in this park. I saw the kiddo with big puppers, and I swear the dog is like 10 feet. It's crazy! It's the only explanation I have, plus you saw the damn dog!"

I anxiously looked back at the large dog monster.

"How are we going to get you home, Ronan? How am I going to explain where you went to your dad, to the family, and to everyone else? What are we supposed to do, baby?" My mom rants in a deflated tone.

"I don't know mom; I'm going to have to let you go for right now. I have my charger luckily, but I need to find Sans. He's probably the best monster to ask unless Gaster's there then I'll ask them both. Frisk's here, so I can ask them about Sans. The faster I get to them, the faster I can go home, Mom" I quickly assure her.

How exactly am I supposed to know what to do? I didn't go to another universe on purpose. I don't have any new information for you mom. I'm sorry. I wish I had answers, but I don't. Although I have an inkling of what or who did this, I could be wrong. One thing's for sure, I went through the void to get here.

"Wait! Who is Sans before you go? I need to know how he can help you,"

I freeze up at the question. I DO NOT want her to see the weird shit about the wild card online. I shiver as I think of what could be there. I check my arm for goosebumps in a flash, and there they are. I let out a long groan before answering her.

"He's a scientist, and it's Fanon that's he works with this kind of stuff. It's not canon, so there is a chance that he can't help me. I doubt it though, since there's a literal 10-foot dog, and in the game, the dog wasn't that big compared to the kid. If things are slightly different, then there's a good chance he knows his stuff,"

"All right honey, I love you. Please, please stay safe. Do what you can to get back home but behave yourself and call me as soon as you can," she softly mutters hoarsely.

"I love you too mom, and I will,"

I hang up the call before she says anything thing else. I need to get my way to Sans. I need to go home, my mom needs me, but how in the world am I going to explain this to a very wildcard of a character, I mean monster? This won't be easy since I have no idea how Sans will react to me.

I've read plenty of fanfics and Sans is a total wild card. In-game, the skeleton is lazy and don't do shit until the last moment if at all, but observant, strong, threatening, and smart as fuck. I know I can't lie for the life of me or do anything to preserve myself other than maybe intent? I have no idea how it would work, but intent is a big thing to monsters. I think, anyway, in fanfics he's either too busy dealing with his depression, being a majestic asshole, and making stupid decisions or being actually helpful, a precious bean, and a sweet baby that's needs love and support. A wide scope of what you can be, Mr. Sans the skeleton. Thank you, thank you very much.

As I get up my bones pop loudly and worryingly. Why do my joints hate me rip? I cry to the sounds of my joints.

"Well, I suppose being a space and time Traveler would make your bones pop," I nonchalantly whisper to myself as I stretch some more.

That's better. Now, where is the kid? I look back at the field where I last saw them with Greater dog.

.

.

.

.

Shit. The kid's gone. What the hell am I am going to do now? I quickly look around my surroundings. I just fucked up big time, thank you, Ronan, for being a fuck up. No... I will NOT give up. I just want to go home. My eyes start to water up as I clench my fist and raise it to my chest. I won't cry. I won't cry. I WILL NOT CRY, not today or ever. I will not cry. I refuse to. It's already enough that my heart, or whatever is in my chest, feels like it's going to burst from my fear and anxiety.

To the left? Playground. Frisk? No.

To the right? Patio thing. Frisk? No.

To the back of me? Hotdog stand with Sans and Toriel. Frisk? No.

Wait, wait, hold up cowboy???? Hold on a minute.

A tug at my sweater grabs my attention quickly. My heart suddenly slows down along with time as I slowly look down at my side. The small child from earlier, Frisk, was behind me waving.

"FUCKING HELL!!" I screeched like a banshee earning the glares of parents around me and the questioning glances from the pair at the hotdog cart.

I look down at my feet in shame and in embarrassment. I softly mouthed sorry with my cheeks flaring up a hot red. The kid chuckles before mouthing sorry to me as well.

_*Hi! Were you looking for something? I noticed after your phone call you were looking around. Could I help you?_

I stare at the kid like the had grown an extra head. Was my confusion that obvious? I honestly don't want to cause anyone any trouble. I hope I don't cause them trouble. I hate bothering people. Is it just me, or is it getting hotter? I fiddle with my hands nervously, then I sluggishly move my right hand behind my head.

"W-was it that obvious?" I stutter awkwardly while tugging at my short brown hair anxiously.

Frisk shakes their head up and down and gives a reassuring smile, but that doesn't make me feel any better.

"Actually yeaahhhh, ummm can you take me to your guardians? More specifically, Sans, I need to talk to him. I have something to ask him, o-o-of course if you don't mind, I totally understand if you w-want to say no. Plus, you don't even know me, so you don't know what I could possibly ask him. Hey, wait! I'm nice, at least most of the time, but that doesn't mean other people are! Don't talk to strangers! It's dangerous!"

The kid looked surprised for a split second before smiling widely. They point towards the hotdog cart.

_*Don't worry about me! That's my mom and Dunkle Sans. My mom has been watching us. If she didn't like you, she'd come and excuse me. But she does like you, so rest assured. Oh, I'm Frisk Dreemurr! What's your name beautiful?_

As they finish talking/signing they wink flirtatiously at me. My cheeks turn slightly pink and I chuckle nervously. Sly kid that they are. Can this kid not get any cuter? Flirting with me? They're like 6, 10 years too soon kid. Who would ever want to flirt with anyways? In super anxious. Plus, I'm not exactly the most open book or the best looking. I'm not that bad, could lose some weight though. Maybe I'd look better. That's doesn't matter though, I'm pretty cute being my chubby self, even though all my photos I look like trash.

"Ronan!" I squeak with a red face.

Frisk's expression brightens as they wiggle their eyebrows in response. I smile awkwardly at their antics, which in turn causes a hearty laugh from the adults at the hotdog cart. My face turns even redder.

"My child, would you come here? Please, bring your new friend as well," a warm motherly voice calls out to us.

Frisk grabs my hand and a familiar prickling sensation moves throughout my body. I tense up as I quickly go of their tiny hand. Their saddened look almost crushes my heart, but I hate that prickling feeling.

"Sorry, I don't like to be touched..."

I look down regretfully while tugging at my hair again. Why do I have to be like this? I'm such a jerk to do that to a little kid.

_*I'm sorry. I should've asked before grabbing your hand Ronan, so please don't tug at your hair or look ashamed for something you can't help._

Frisk stares right into my eyes making direct eye contact. I shrink down and look away ashamed. I tug at my hair anxiously, and Frisk sighs sadly. They rub their forehead in annoyance with their eyebrows scrunched up. I smile with unease extruding from it. I fiddle with my fingers as we walk silently towards the calm goat monster and seemingly uncaring skeleton.

As we reach the beat-up hotdog cart, Toriel scoops Frisk up into a giant bear hug while Frisk giggles softly. Sans just stares at me blankly which causes me to step apprehensively towards the cart. I look at my feet anxiously while smiling pathetically.

I hope he isn't a majestic asshole. Majestic asshole. Haha, that's perfect for him, if he's one of the jerk Sans. He hasn't done anything yet though. I can't judge him now, that just makes things harder. I need to know what he's been through and what he's thinking first. I won't take his shit if he dishes it out to me. But I have to be Just, Kind and hold to my Integrity, so I can go home.

"why so tense? can't ketchup to our level, short stack? mustard been hard earlier. you goat to be kidding me if you're nervous kid. we don't bite, welp can't say that for the K-9 unit, but that's only if they have a bone to pick with you"

A sleepy baritone brings me back to reality as I jump from the unexpected interruption from my thoughts. A deep chuckle comes right after and I blush a deep red. I quickly look at Toriel with a 'Please this dude to stop or I'll cry' look. He notices.

"jumpy aren't cha kid? guess i ain't that humorous anymore, or i can't tickle your funny bone,"

I frown slightly. That doesn't go unnoticed by the others. They exchange looks quickly.

"Sans, as much as I love your puns, I believe it isn't the time for them now. Now young one, what is your name? Do you need any assistance?" Toriel asks with a concerned face. She smiles softly.

Yo, can I cry? Goat mom is breaking my heart with all this real actually concern. I've never had anyone care about me this way other than my parents.

"Uhhh I'm Ronan, and ummm I-I need help."

"My child, what's wrong? Can I help you?"

_*They're lost, I think._

"Very"

"so, where ya looking to be at kid?"

"I can drive you there if you wish or you can use my phone to contact your parents"

_*They have a phone mom, I'm pretty sure they already called them too. I saw them on it._

"what’cha need then kiddo?"

"Yes, please do tell, and I shall do my best to assist you"

I pause for a second as I mentally prepare myself. The goat monster with shiny, brilliant snow-white fur and a beautiful deep amethyst polka dot sundress stands tall and regal like. Her Ruby eyes crease with worry, while her claw-tipped hands hold another tiny pair of hands. The child holding her hand had lovely tanned skin and dark brown hair. Their eyes were closed, and they had an almost neutral face. If you looked close enough, you could that the magenta and blue sweater cladded child was just as worried as the skeleton working at the hotdog cart. The skeleton wore his familiar outfit I was used to. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a grey turtleneck sweater and a familiar relaxed grin. His eyes seemed to look at me lazily, but I could just tell from my gut, maybe soul? that he was judging me. I can tell he's looking at every gesture I make, every word I say, and every expression I make. He is judging me like the judge he is. He's looking to see if I'm a treat to his family or if I was peaceful. I hate the feeling of being watched.

I take a long deep breath before looking straight into Sans's eyes. I smile weakly at him which results in a raised eye bone? I need to forget everything and act how I do at home.

"I'm sorry about the bad introduction. Let me reintroduce myself properly. Hello, I'm Ronan Silva. It's nice to meet you," I calmly introduce myself as my heart pounds through my ears.

I face toward Toriel and extend my arm towards her. She takes it and we shake hands. Her facial expression tells me she's impressed by the action but still worried.

Next, I bend down to Frisk height and extend my hand to them. They take their tiny hand and shake mine. They smile kindly at me to which I return.

Lastly, I turn to Sans. With his lazy expression still on, he already has his skeletal hand in my reach. I not so discreetly study his hand to make there aren't any whoopee cushions. There isn't one.

I guess he doesn't have them all the time. It's kinda weird to think he doesn't have a whoopee cushion with him. It kinda gives me goosebumps. It's kinda hard to imagine him without it or with it. How weird.

"guess you don't see skeletons every day eh kiddo? throw me a bone here, whatcha need help with?" Sans impatiently inquires with an unimpressed look.

I roll my eyes at him while shaking his hand firmly. After we shake hands, I anxiously start messing with my hair again, which causes frisk to look at their mother.

_*Are you nervous?_

Frisk looks concern while they hold their worried mother's hand. I wince at the imagery. I hate bothering people. Might as well skip all the drama, and just get the ball rolling.

"I'm not supposed to be here," I start to say before Sans interrupts me.

"what's that supposed to mean kid?"

I quickly send a look of agitation towards Sans which only serves to make his gaze sharper. Whatever bish. Oh, wait, shit, I wasn’t supposed to agitate him. Welp too late now, plus I’m already done with him.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm from a different alternative universe. I know almost everything that happened Underground with Frisk because I was helping them do it. I was the who befriended everyone because I played as Frisk in-game called Undertale. Sorry for such a big load, but I'm just going, to be honest here. Sans, please help me get home, as I much as I love the Undertale cast I don't wanna actually be here without my parents. I certainly don't want to ask you, because you're probably going to be a jerk to me, but whatever I know things that you probably won't want others knowing. Sorry for the jerk move, but you know how it is."

Pitch black eye sockets judgmentally stare at me coldly alongside a pair of wide ruby pair and a pair of golden-brown eyes.

Oh cool. I don't have to answer anymore. It's starting to get dark, darker, and yet darker. Who’s yelling at me? Why are there so many noises and shapes of colored blobs? What is happening?

.

.

.

I’m in the void, aren’t I? Well, shit.

_Yes, indeed you are correct young one. You’re in the void again. I can help you get out of this prison if you so wish to accept my request. Also, mind your language for I do not care for that language._

Yeah, no I won’t agree to jack until I hear what you gotta say broseph.

_Well, it’s pretty simple request youngling. Don’t be afraid._

Why don’t you spit it out already? I’m concerningly numb or apathetic or whatever right now, and it’s no bueno to my sense of judgment, so all this vague shit needs to stop. Also, how the heck are you reading my thoughts, my dude?

_Once again, I don’t particularly care for that kind of language, young lady._

Young one. I use they/them, although she/her is all right. Oh, um sorry bout that. I’ll try to not say it as often.

_My apologies, anyhow, I just wish for you to tell Sans something._

Sans? Ewwww. He's like a meanie boy.

_I know, my dear. Just tell him,✋︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 👌︎☜︎ ☝︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎ ❄︎☼︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎💣︎📬 ❄︎☼︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ 💣︎☜︎📬︎ and to watch himself with you._

How in the absolute fuck am I going to be able to speak Wingdings, Gaster????

_In time, he’ll receive it, but please do tell the boy to watch his behavior. When I get out, that boy is getting what he deserves from his behavior. Prepare yourself, dear. It’s going to be quite troublesome when you wake up. Might as add in a word that he'll know. Say "Irene", and you'll most certainly receive a laugh._

Well, thanks for the warning, I guess. It’s very helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> :'3
> 
> comments are appreciated, and beta readers would be cool. dm me.


End file.
